


Barking and Baying

by StarlightXNightmare



Series: Septic Egos [26]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Magic, Magic Deprivation, Panic, Stuck Outside One's House, fear of dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/StarlightXNightmare
Summary: Marvin couldn’t believe it. Well he could but he didn’t want to. He’d told Chase a million times to not feed the stray dogs near the house yet here he was, standing on the sidewalk at midnight, staring down three dogs who were laying on the porch. A german shepherd, a corgi, and a dachshund.





	Barking and Baying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firenza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firenza/gifts).



> Shoutout to Firenza who accidentally got me thinking about this idea with their comment on Marvin and dogs a while back!!!

Marvin couldn’t believe it. Well he could but he didn’t want to. He’d told Chase a million times to not feed the stray dogs near the house yet here he was, standing on the sidewalk at midnight, staring down three dogs who were laying on the porch. A german shepherd, a corgi, and a dachshund.

“Gods fucking dammit, Chase,” Marvin hissed under his breath. He was absolutely exhausted, every ounce of magic nearly drained from his blood. All he wanted to do was crash on the couch and sleep for a day but _no_.

He grimaced at his options. Sneak past the dogs, jump over the fence, and sneak in the back door or climb a tree and use what little magic he had left to pick the lock to his window. While sneaking past the dogs made his blood run cold, he didn’t think he had the strength or agility to climb a tree at the moment.

Marvin cut into their neighbor’s front yard slightly without remorse as to put as much distance between the three beasts and himself. He’d never understand why people though them cute; dogs were vicious beasts who pulled your guard down before lunging. They were, after all, descended from wolves.

He successfully skirted around the edge of the yard, face to face with the wooden fence that sectioned off their backyard from others. Now was the hard part…. He grabbed the top of the fence and braced his left foot against the wood—

The fence jolted as the neighbor’s St. Bernard threw itself at it, barking and baying, slobber thrown from drooping jowls. Fear surged through his body and Marvin couldn’t help but scream, falling back away from the fence.

The dogs at the porch stiffened and turned to the sound. Then the three rushed towards the magician.

“No! Stay back! Bad dogs!” Marvin screeched, scrambling back until his back hit the fence. He was trapped between a fence holding back a huge dog and three other dogs.

They kept getting closer and closer, paws striking the ground, dark eyes glittering, mouths open wide with sharp teeth on display.

Marvin threw his arms over his head, squeezing his eyes shut and wishing he was anywhere else but there.

Suddenly the familiar feeling of his body going weightless, vertigo sweeping over him, and the next thing he knows is that the barking turned to confused whines.

He knows what happened and for one of the few times in his life, he’s thankful for his uncontrollable magic. Swallowing hard and removing his arms, he’s greeted with the sight of the yard below him, the three dogs sniffing around the exact spot he’d been mere moments before.

He chuckled weakly past the lump in his throat and past his panicked gasps. “Stupid… mutts!”

As the adrenaline wore off, however, he could feel magic deprivation sweeping through his body. A bone deep cold settled, goosebumps rising along his arms and legs, the imaginary feeling of ice shards floating inside his veins. Exhaustion hit him harder than before, making it nigh impossible to move his limbs an inch. His mind felt foggy and cloudy, unable to latch properly onto anything. All he wanted to do was lie down and close his eyes for a brief moment...

Collapsing on his back and staring up at the night sky, Marvin found it was probably in his best interest to wait until Jackie got home from patrol so he could let him in.

Then he could hex Chase.

**Author's Note:**

> My god do you know how hard it was to write a character afraid of dogs??? V E R Y


End file.
